


【黑安】头痛症

by Doveee



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doveee/pseuds/Doveee
Summary: ※樱花妖（？）黑泽X阴阳师安达
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【黑安】头痛症

**Author's Note:**

> ※最近学校里的樱花开得很美，恍惚想到了丰田老师画的樱花黑泽，以及涩泽龙彦在《三个骷髅》中写的阴阳师安倍晴明为花山天皇治疗因前世的骷髅未得到妥善安置而造成的头痛症的故事，于是就写了这样的一篇文。
> 
> ※建议搭配BGM：徳永英明-桜色舞うころ
> 
> ※文章时间设定在平安时代中期，与花山天皇以及大阴阳师晴明的时代平行，不过在具体行文中对时代特色的考据并不严谨，如有穿越穿帮请大家轻拍。
> 
> ※不是甜文的HE万字一发完，想努力写出细腻温柔的情愫，但因为设定如此，难免晦涩破碎，慎入。

花见

坐在庭院的樱花树枝头，樱花妖已经盯着坐在树下矮几边品茗的年轻阴阳师很久了。

此时尚未到樱花盛开的时候，一两朵被初春偶尔暖热的温度与阳光骗开的花朵点缀在光秃秃的花枝上，显得寂寞又尴尬。一群蝴蝶从篱笆边簇拥着飞来，在品茶人身边盘旋飞舞。似乎是明白了它们的意思，品茶人抬手打开了矮几上茶壶的壶盖，它们便像色彩缤纷的云朵一般飘落到壶口散开，把由花朵盛装的蜜水添到茶壶之中。面对此等令常人惊诧万分的景象，品茶人却始终神色如常，还带着微笑对停在手指上忽闪翅膀的白蝶说了声多谢。

他的声音极柔，仿佛有抚平疼痛的功效似的，樱花妖再也按捺不住自己，用指节在太阳穴边揉按数次后，就像一朵樱花从花枝飘落一般，轻盈地落到了树下矮几的一边。

“阴阳师大人，午后时光漫长难耐，不如让我陪您消磨一阵？”

从树上飘落而下的樱花妖穿着粉白直衣，头发随意披散着，刻有樱花的木纹面具遮住了他的上半张脸，露出了俊美秀丽的下颚线条，但他挺得笔直的脊背，又让他与这一身随意轻浮的装束格格不入了。

他明显非人的出场方式与周身的气息让骤然听到人声身体紧绷的阴阳师安达清松了一口气。他的神色中没有丝毫对眼前的不速之客的不满，而是将双手摆到胸前结了个简单的印，不过几息工夫，一张用符咒叠成的小纸人从房间中摇摇晃晃走出来，将怀中抱着的茶杯放到了樱花妖的面前。

安达抬手为他把茶杯倒满：“我不过是跟从老师学习过一些阴阳占卜之术，当不得您称一声‘大人’，请叫我安达就好。我初来此处居住，今后也将与您比邻而居长久相处，还不知该如何称呼您？”

“叫我樱花就好，”樱花妖的喉结上下滚动，勉强压下泛上眼底鼻尖的泪意：“怕是不能与您长久相处了，樱花花期短暂，几日后就要与您告别了。”

“sa-ku-ra，”安达让三个音节在自己的舌尖慢慢滚动，他抬手挠了挠后脑：“这点我倒是忘记了，不过没关系，我会在这里住上很久，明年花开我们会再次相会的，不是吗？”

樱花妖含糊嗯了两声，低头拿起茶杯啜饮，清甜韵广的香气在舌尖绽放：“此茶极好。”

安达的眉眼弯了起来，流泻出一丝细碎的笑意，眼前夸赞茶水的花妖让他觉得亲近不少，不知不觉换了称呼：“这茶与其中的蜜水可都是山中那几位可爱的小友帮忙搜集的，你刚才不也见过它们了吗？”

樱花妖敛眉，唇角也露出温和笑意。对面的阴阳师看到他的神情却露出了惊讶的表情，低低“诶”了一声。

“你的反应很奇怪，”看到樱花妖投来的疑惑目光，安达解释道：“平常人听了我这番说辞，都会问我是否使了式神契约之术，心中却未必相信；而平常妖听了这些，就要立刻逃跑，生怕中了咒术失去自由，您却与他们都不同。”

“我看得出，庭院中的妖灵各个来去自由，神情轻松惬意，”樱花妖的目光从房檐上，花园中以及安达的发间扫过：“它们都是自愿跟随你来到这里的。”

“不愧是可以修成人形的妖啊，樱花的阅历与眼光都非同一般呢。”

“这与阅历无关，他们会如此，不过是因为人与妖都固执，人固执与自己的想法，妖固执于自己的欲望罢了。”

安达很久没有这样畅快地笑过了，他擦擦眼角笑出的泪水，眼神中却带上了落寞：“尽管如此，我还是更喜欢和妖相处，至少妖坦诚直接，善恶分明。真可惜今年我们只能做几天的朋友，自从……我已经很久没能和人，不，应该是很久没能和其他生灵聊得这么开心了。”

头部突然袭来的剧烈痛楚使樱花妖放下了手中的茶杯，他近乎无礼地向对面的人告别，起身化作樱花飘回枝头，完全没有注意到矮几边阴阳师若有所思的神情。

虽说头痛使他暂时逃离了与阴阳师的谈话，但樱花是舍不得将视线从安达身上移开的，他一直伏在树上看着树下人的动作，直到他进屋安歇。

我就下去在窗边看一看，只是看一看他的睡颜而已。

……

果然还是不太行的吧，这样的行为。

……

你来这里不就是为了看他吗？这是你最后的想望了。

……

一朵樱花悄然从花枝飘落，落到窗前化作了穿着粉白直衣的男人。

暗中偷窥之事显然不符合男人的行事准则，他的举止间带着僵硬的局促与犹豫。

他站在窗边停顿良久，似乎连夜风都在不满他的拖拉踌躇，直接送来一缕清风推开了本就没有关严的窗户。

樱花的目光随着清风一起投向室内，目光所及之景让他惊诧地睁大了眼睛。

安达正裹在被褥中熟睡，神情平静安稳，但他的枕边正趴伏着一只身体像马，尾巴像牛，脸像狮子的怪异生物，它那与象一般无二的鼻子在安达的头顶不停摆动，似乎是在吸食什么。

下意识的，樱花妖将右手移至腰侧拔刀，却抓了个空，手指撞到了窗框上。

那只怪异生物受到了惊吓，后退两步化成一团紫烟消失了，被褥中的阴阳师也因此从睡眠中睁开了双眼。

“马身，狮面，牛尾，虎腿，象鼻，”安达起身披衣，走到庭院中，他神情疑惑，却并不是因为这位半夜站在他窗边不知有什么意图的樱花妖：“这只是一只普通的食梦貘罢了，樱花为什么这么慌张？”

食梦貘，以吞食人的梦境为生的妖物，对人无害。

樱花隔着面具摸了摸鼻子，眼下的状况实在让他尴尬得很：“那它……是安达叫它来的？”

安达颔首：“没有梦的夜晚，总是能睡得轻松些。”

“可是这样的话，美好的梦也会一并失去的，这不会太可惜了吗？”

“美好的梦也终究是梦，相比梦醒后的迷惘怅然，我倒宁愿自己从未做梦吧。”

对于庭院中的这位樱花妖来说，头痛是他在这次花期必须要经历的常态，他承受着这种痛苦，是因为心中常怀着对抗痛苦的意志。但直到现在他才发现，意志并不能对抗一切痛苦，譬如心痛。

说些什么，快说些什么，看啊，现在你们之间又无话可说了。

樱花清了清嗓，张口邀请睡意全无的阴阳师到庭院中的矮几旁坐下闲聊。几乎是瞬间，阴阳师清楚了他的意图，几声响指之后，走路歪歪扭扭，憨态可掬的符咒纸人又一次走来，在矮几上放下了酒壶与酒杯。

“这酒是从一只醉猫儿手上拿的，它可为这件事记恨我了很久。”安达拔开酒壶的塞子，清冽的酒香在初春微凉的夜风中飘散开来，庭院暗处隐约传来尖细的“哼唧”声。

樱花双手接过酒杯，夜空中月牙的倒影被不断颤抖的酒液表面切碎又聚合。他用中指指节顶住杯底，拇指与食指扶住杯沿，将酒液送入口中。

“樱花喝酒的动作，很像我的一位朋友，”安达怔怔看着喝酒的樱花妖，并没有动杯中的酒水：“刚才，我甚至感觉他就坐在我对面。”

樱花的左手在袖中懊恼地握紧，神色却平稳如常，他挑起嘴角：“安达的这位朋友是谁，又是什么样的人？也许我曾与他有过一面之缘呢。”

“他是一位出色的武士，也是一位风雅的诗人，虽然他总会有一些把我吓到的奇怪念头，”安达闭上眼睛，仿佛是在脑海中回忆那人的模样：“我永远都会说，他是我见过的最真诚，最可靠，最正直的人。”

樱花深吸了一口气，拿起酒壶把自己的酒杯倒满：“虽然这样说很失礼，或许他没有你想得那么好，可能他也有不可告人的秘密。”

“每个人都有秘密，说出秘密不一定意味着真诚；保留秘密，也并不一定意味着虚伪，”安达对上微醺的花妖看来的视线：“樱花的身上，也带着不少秘密吧。”

樱花无言，只是垂头继续喝酒。

这一壶不知由小妖从哪个角落搜罗来的酒香冽异常，非凡人如花妖也难逃一醉，他像是忘却了头痛一般，从掌心生出一段树枝变成木笛，含笑要给眼前年轻的阴阳师吹奏助兴。

然而笛声响起的数息之内，木笛就被阴阳师起身劈手夺去了。在化成樱花颤颤悠悠飘回枝头的前一刻，酒醉的樱花听到了年轻阴阳师的低声嘀咕：“这乐理，也是很相似的不甚擅长呢。”

樱花花期短，初绽到盛放不过是一个瞬间的事，三五攒簇的花朵在枯瘦的枝丫上盛开，就像轻盈蓬勃的粉云从天边飘落而下。

有一位阴阳师居住在山中的庭院里，这并不是一个秘密。每一天的从清晨到午后，无论是穿着华丽的贵人家仆还是穿着短褐的普通百姓都曾登门拜访，阴阳师眼神躲闪神情苦恼，但终究还是受不住对方的哀求而答应帮忙。

樱花停在距离阴阳师最近的花枝上，感慨他果然在与人交往时会格外不自在。

小到帮山脚下独居的老妇寻找走失的猫，大到前往贵人后宅封印枉死的冤魂送向往生，阴阳师都会在返回庭院后坐在矮几边对着樱花细细道来。

“那位女子已经神志全无化为恶魂，虽也曾是可怜人但不能任她伤害无辜，恶魂承人的恶意而生，今日府邸中这位其实并不难对付，”安达将视线投向京都的方向：“若论人的欲念凝聚，恶魂最为强大的地方，还应该是那宫廷之中吧。”

“此事已了也就不多谈了，樱花，你一年只能化形数日，应该多出去逛逛的，不必留在我这庭院里消磨时光。”

“外间事之于我并无多大趣味，像如今这样坐在树下与安达赏花饮茶，”樱花为安达将茶续满，面具后的眼神温柔缱绻：“我已经心满意足了。”

月光洒在庭院中，均匀洒在阴阳师随意扎束而起的头发上，他的目光原本停在樱花身上，又因为思绪的转变而飘开了。

“数年前，在老师的庭院里，我也曾结识过几位樱花妖，她们娇憨可爱，成群出现，喜欢热闹，有时还格外记仇，与你截然不同。”

“樱花花枝粗糙，凹凸不平，树干也缺少风骨，唯独树梢还有些风情，”阴阳师的眼睛清澈透亮，此时正一眨不眨地盯着樱花妖面具眼眶后露出的眼睛，说出的话意味深长：“你气质温柔亲和且兼具武者风范，独来独往，若不是周身的气息与人迥异，我都要觉得你是人类了。”

“世间万物，有共通之处自然也存在异类，安达说我不像樱花妖，我倒是觉得，”樱花妖勉强稳住颤抖的手：“樱花开时蓬勃绚烂，谢时落花似雪，不留痕迹。若可得赏花人拈花一笑，即使相伴时日无多，也没什么遗憾的——或许这就是我与樱花的相像之处吧。”

像是为了证明什么，他催动妖力从掌心生发出一枝团簇着三五朵樱花的花枝，轻柔地放到阴阳师掌心：“樱花满开只在今日，我们还是珍惜此时当下吧。”

“孑然旅途中，入化夜升空。故友遥相望，盐田焚海东。”

安达的手指轻轻抚过花枝上的花瓣，突然开始默诵一首和歌，不去注意樱花妖突然改变的神色：“半年前跟从花山法皇参拜熊野权现，法皇在海滨写下了它，并当作偈语赠给了我。”

“上皇佛法精深，必不会诓骗我，但这偈语，我实在是困惑至今，”安达把花枝摆到茶壶边，小心不让花朵受到挤压，然后抬头直视对面的花妖：“樱花，你可否为我解惑呢？”

他已经知道了。樱花妖抿唇，在阴阳师结印之前再度化成一朵樱花飞回了枝头，将自己隐藏在千百朵盛开的花朵之间。

阴阳师的声音并没有因为他的逃离而停下。

“其一，庭院中樱花树树龄不足十载，绝不可能诞生妖灵。”

“其二，你虽然带着花妖气息，但却对庭院中的大小妖怪全无了解，对人间交往的礼节习惯知晓甚多。”

“其三，我本以为妖力不断溃散的你是来向我需求帮助的，但看来你并无此意。”

“这些问题，你可否为我解惑呢？‘樱花’妖？”

“不，我不该称呼你为樱花。”安达站起身，将手指抚上树干，他含在眼眶中的泪水折射出细碎的月光，他抿唇良久，终究还是唤出了那个死去了的名字——

“黑泽……”

梦醒

当黑泽优一从沉眠中苏醒时，枕边香盘中的线香刚刚燃尽，香灰中残余的最后一点火星还没有彻底熄灭。

回忆中数日的相处时光，不过是如今一支线香燃烧的片刻。

坐在塌下打盹的小童头颅重重一点，猛然清醒过来，看到苏醒的黑泽用手指不住揉按着额角，他坐直身子，眼珠滴溜溜打转。

“中纳言大人，老师让我在您熟睡之后点燃这支线香，在梦境中探寻前生记忆，以此治疗您的头痛症，请问您是否有所收获？”

黑泽还沉浸在回忆的思绪中没有回答。他抬头看向窗外庭院，种植在庭院墙外的樱花树探了几根树枝进来，现在还远不到樱花盛开的月份，树梢上光秃秃的。

黑泽优一，生于曾辉煌煊赫却败落至今的黑泽家，出生便被父亲寄予厚望，给了他百年前凝聚了黑泽家族全部荣耀的先辈的名字。他也确实不负期盼，成长为一位天赋异禀惊才艳艳式的人物，年纪轻轻就极受朝廷信重，官至中纳言。遗憾的是，与那位刀箭俱佳众星捧月的前辈武士黑泽优一不同，百年后的中纳言黑泽，双亲早逝身体孱弱，从出生起就一直受着头痛症的困扰。

不忍自己一向爱重的臣子受此顽疾磋磨，天皇传唤了京都最有名的大阴阳师，命他前往黑泽宅邸助他化解头痛之症。

夜晚携一小童前来的阴阳师头发全白，却又有着年轻人的面容与声音。如此奇异的外貌本该令人印象深刻，但没有一个见过他的人能精准说出他的五官外表，只说见到了那双温和深邃的眼睛。阴阳师在院中点燃几张符咒，在胸前结了一个又一个印决。最终，在闭目推算了约一盅茶的时间后，他睁眼说：“中纳言大人的头痛症是由前生之事引起。大人十善修行，前生更是为了拯救万千百姓而身中数箭坠落山谷，功德之大难以计量。然而您前生死后的骷髅并未得到妥善安息，导致了您今生的头痛之症。如今，想要不再受这头痛所苦，除了取回您前生的骷髅置于清净之处妥善供奉之外，别无他法。”

“可我并不知道我那前生骷髅所在何处……”

“这并不难，请您在睡前点燃这支线香，前生之事自然会在梦中浮现，我身边这个小童，会在一边看护照料您的。”

“中纳言大人，中纳言大人？”见黑泽怔怔无语，小童伸手在他眼前挥了挥，唤回了他的注意。

“你可曾听说过一位叫安达清的阴阳师？”

“我当然知道阴阳师安达大人，他可是百年前京都最有名气的阴阳师，仅次于他的老师晴明大人，”小童眼中闪过憧憬的光：“据说他天生就拥有可以读取人心的能力，还可以不施契约咒术驱策式神。他幼时被晴明大人从流民中救出，之后一直在京都长大。在解决宫廷恶魂滋事，罗城门妖鬼作乱，灾厄时疫蔓延等事中，安达大人都出力不少。不过自从东北平叛成功之后，安达大人就离开京都了，应该是到什么地方隐居了吧……大人为什么突然提起安达大人，难道您在前世的记忆中见过他吗？”

黑泽颔首，神情怔然：“前生我是他庭院中的一只樱花妖……”

“不该如此，妖灵不受上天眷顾，死后就是永恒消散，绝无转生可能。”阴阳师奇异的声音从门边传来：“既然您梦中所见如此，定是还有前情未能探明。”

阴阳师向小童招招手，示意小童重新在香盘中点燃一支线香。

“中纳言大人，我们稍后再见。”

绚烂

“早上好，安达。”一身武官束带打扮，腰侧佩刀，手中握弓的青年人从墙头一跃而下，想要落在庭院中身穿洁白狩衣未戴乌帽的年轻阴阳师身边，但在下落过程中，他的袍角不慎勾到了盛开的樱花花枝，霎时，庭院中花瓣似雪飘落飞舞，满目灿烂。

“这下樱花妖们更要记恨你了……”在飘落的花瓣中，安达无奈回身，看向随着花瓣一同下落的年轻武士：“黑泽，老师宅邸是欢迎你来拜访的，只是你能不能不要每次都翻墙进来？”

黑泽忽略了安达对他拜访方式的异议，他含笑转身向庭院中的樱花树微微躬身：“向姐姐们真诚道歉，刚刚真的是不小心的。”

樱花树树梢颤了颤，抖下的花瓣落了黑泽一头一脸。

“噗——”安达没忍住笑出了声，他抬头看了看几只坐在树梢气鼓鼓的樱花妖，走到黑泽身边为他摘去头顶卷缨冠上的花瓣：“她们还记得你之前贬低樱花的话呢。”

“诶？”黑泽哭笑不得：“那可都是七年前的事了，而且我真的已经认真道歉了啊……”

七年前的记忆浮现在脑海，他对面的安达也悄悄停住了动作。

“请，请你从樱花树上下来吧，”少年阴阳师站在樱花树下，紧张局促地向坐在最粗壮树枝上俊美风流的少年武士开口：“你这样让她们有些困扰……”

“谁？”

“这棵树上的樱花妖。”

黑泽家最出色的年轻一辈黑泽优一从樱花树上坐起身，仔细打量树下的白直衣少年，认出他是那个阴阳师晴明正在教导的学生，整场宴席上他一直低着头，完全没有他的老师那种谈笑风生的风流气度。

“樱花花枝粗糙，凹凸不平，树干也缺少风骨，唯独树梢还有些风情，”黑泽从树枝上一跃而下，眼中带上了一丝落寞：“我只要不伤了这樱花漂亮的树梢就行了。”

他想起了那些自己偶然听到的，武院同窗在四下无人时的低语：“黑泽不过是家世出众长相好看的花架子罢了，就像这院中的樱花，华而不实，短暂花期一过，没有家族庇护和那好副相貌，就会立刻凋零枯萎的。”

“不是这样！”安达突然提高的嗓音让两人都吓了一跳，他抿了抿唇，鼓起勇气开口：“樱花在初春率先开放，漫山遍野，蓬勃振奋，勇敢对抗战胜寒冬遗留的凄凉颓废，这不是所有的花都可以做到的。”

“况且，为了最多不过十数日的开放，樱花每一年都在默默积蓄吸收养分，不会比其他一年多次开放的花儿轻松，绝不是华而不实，徒有其表的花。”阴阳师缩着肩膀，看向黑泽的眼神却执拗又认真：“那些说樱花华而不实的人，不过是嫉妒樱花的风采，又没有勇气做那种对抗凄凉萧瑟的人罢了。”

......

黑泽把自己从回忆中抽脱出来，下意识伸手想要拂去肩膀上的花瓣，却牵扯到了手臂上因为爬墙而再度裂开的伤口，“嘶—”

安达的神情变得紧张起来，他抓住黑泽的另一只手把他带到矮几边坐下，转身回到房间中取出了装有棉布和药品的木箱，捋起黑泽的袖子细细查看。

“都受伤了还乱动什么？”安达一圈圈解下黑泽手臂上染血的白布，眉头紧紧皱着。

黑泽没有接他的话，他的全部注意力被其他事情吸引了。

安达的手好软好白，还凉凉的，要是能摸一摸就好了……

对面安达解开布条的手抖了抖，手指不自在地蜷缩起来。

如果每次受伤都可以让安达给我包扎，请让我多受几次伤吧……

安达抬头气愤地瞪了他一眼。

“嗯？”黑泽露出了无辜中带着疑惑的表情。

安达瞪着我的表情也好可爱……

上好药后展开洁白布条准备缠裹的安达深深叹了一口气，开口打断了黑泽的思绪：“你最近受伤的次数变得多了很多，是朝中有什么计划吗？”

“是的，这次陛下准备彻底平定东北叛乱了，京都中半数上的武官都会随军出征，我也会去。”黑泽一边抬起自己的胳膊方便安达缠裹，一边小心翼翼地说：“东北那边，就是安达的家乡吧。”

“对家乡的记忆我已经不多了，倒是你，此行要多加小心。”安达低下头，慢慢把黑泽的袍袖捋下来抚平。

黑泽收回手臂欲言又止，无数想说的话在他的舌尖打转，最终还是被他咽回了肚子里。

安达将一切收入眼底：“你是有什么话想对我说的吗？”

前途凶险，前途凶险。黑泽在心中默默念叨，勉强在脸上挂起了笑容。

“我刚才是想说，今年的樱花开得早，又受了寒冻，似乎没有往年开得繁盛热烈呢。”

“无妨，樱花依旧是樱花，”安达垂下眼帘，视线停留在黑泽袖口的家纹上：“我依旧是喜欢的。”

化妖

在深谷中坠落的时候，黑泽感觉不到疼痛，身上插着数不清箭矢的他或许在下坠的过程中就已经死去了吧。

叛军已经被他引进了这座山，军队已经在山脚层层包围，一定可以将他们一网打尽……

我这一年做得不错，应该没有让家族蒙羞吧……

安达……

猛然恢复意识的黑泽迅速打量周围，发现自己此时正处于深谷之中，眼前是一大片盛开的樱花林。

还没等他生出疑惑之心，头顶就传来了一道苍老的女声：“好久没在山谷中见到新面孔了，居然还是一个年轻人的魂灵呢。”

“魂灵？”黑泽愣住了，半晌后释然：“原来我已经死了啊。”

声音苍老的樱花妖外表看仍是个年轻少女，她坐在樱花枝头轻轻摆动双腿：“年轻人，你不用着急，这个山谷偏僻，鬼差过来并不容易，你在我这里等待几天，就有鬼差带你转世再度为人的。你数次转生十善修行，短短百年之后的下辈子，即使是你们人类中尊贵无比的天皇，你也完全当得上了。真羡慕啊，像我这样到了寿命的小妖，这次樱花凋亡，我就会彻底消失了。”

似乎是注意到了黑泽的低落怅惘，樱花妖挑了挑眉：“年轻人，为什么我感觉你并不高兴？位高权重，金钱美人，这不就是你们人类追求的吗？转世之后，这些你轻易就能拥有了。”

“转生之事虚无缥缈，百年之后的事应验与否对我并不重要，”黑泽飘到樱花枝头，看向遥远的京都的方向：“但今生思念的人，却永远都见不到了。”

“原来是牵挂着生前之事，”樱花妖摊摊手，“那确实没有什么办法，转生之事变数极大，你们人类所说的‘再续前缘’不过是奢望罢了。”

黑泽在樱花枝头枯坐了三天三夜。

“明天鬼差应该就会来了，咱们能相遇也是缘分一场，这山谷里灵物不少，我为你寻了一些，明日赠给鬼差，路上也能得个笑脸……不过我多半是白担心了，你功德深厚，他们不敢怠慢你的。”

“樱花……前辈，”黑泽立直身体，以跪姿向眼前的樱花妖躬身：“您生存的岁月悠长，可知我身上的功德是否可以出让或者交换呢？我只是……真的很想再见他一面。”

“功德不能出让，只能消磨，”樱花妖神色复杂，眼前年轻魂灵这三天的行为她一直看在眼中：“你很想见到那个人吗？即使功德消磨承受痛苦最终彻底消散也在所不惜？”

......

樱花妖让黑泽跟着自己来到树下，挥袖扫开树下的花瓣，露出了花瓣下年轻武士的身体。

武士身上的箭已经被全部拔出，血液也已经停止了流动，他躺在樱花瓣中，沉稳安详，像是睡着了一般。

樱花把手放上武士的侧脸，轻柔地抚摸着。突然，她将一支手指变成树枝扎入了武士的头颅，注入了自己的妖力。

“唔……”头部骤然的剧痛让站在一边的黑泽发出了一声痛呼，但在这疼痛中，他发现自己的魂体变得凝实了一些。

樱花妖抽出手指，疼痛瞬间消失，那股让魂体凝实的力量也消失了。

“只要你还是魂灵之体，鬼差就立刻会找到你并送你往生，你想去看他，绝不能以魂灵之体前去。”不知是不是错觉，樱花妖的声音比初次相见时更为苍老了：“我即将消散，要这一身妖力也是无用，全部给你也无妨，但妖力与你的功德互相消磨，不足七日就会消磨殆尽。如此你将再无转生可能，像普通的妖怪死去那样，消散于天地之间。”

“承受花枝贯颅的痛楚，化成樱花妖回到那人身边，花期结束后永远消散凋零。年轻人，这就是你的选择吗？”

“所以你就答应了她？”在用一声呼唤将黑泽从成百上千朵樱花中找出来后，安达牵着他的手把他带入内室，在房间各处贴满了密密麻麻的符纸。

黑泽低着头，木纹面具早就被摘下扔到一边，一向挺直的脊背此时竟有些佝偻，他没有回答安达的话，而是开口问：“你是怎么认出我的？”

“虽然不能知道妖在想什么，但你在想什么对我来说从来都不是秘密。”安达双手在胸前不停结印，每一道印成，房间中的符纸就会亮上几分。

“你要做什么，封印我吗？”黑泽苦笑着看着安达的动作，“不必费心了，我很快就会自己消散的。”

安达默念咒语，结印的手越来越快，越来越亮的符纸照得房间内亮如白昼。念出最后一道咒语后，他彻底瘫倒在了地上。

黑泽匆忙起身想伸手扶起地上的安达，几滴滚烫的泪水就在这时重重地砸在了他的手背上。下一秒，安达就张开双臂揽住了他的脖子，把头埋在了他的肩膀上。

黑泽抬手回抱怀里的人，却发现安达的后背早就被冷汗浸透了。

本就不属于自己的妖力还在源源不断地散去，但之前那股与妖力对抗消磨的力量却像是被房间中的符咒束缚住了，没有继续减少。

“你做了什么？”他们谁都没有放开彼此，安达把脸埋进黑泽的肩膀，偷偷用他身上的衣服擦着眼泪：“留住你身上的功德，送你去转世。”

“可是那位前辈说……”

“我是阴阳师，”安达打断了他：“我有我的办法。”

黑泽叹了口气，托住安达的后脑把他拥得更紧：“虽然我很想说，能在离开前再见你一面我已经心满意足了，但是……对我来说还是太艰难了。”

“安达，”黑泽的身形逐渐变得虚幻起来了，他侧了侧头，在安达的耳廓落下一个浅浅的吻：“我转世之后，还能见到你吗？”

安达的嘴唇一张一合，但他具体说了什么，感知逐渐模糊的黑泽并没有听清。

重逢

又是一年早春，种植在院墙外的樱花树已经全部开放了，那些伸进院子里的树梢上，一朵朵粉白的樱花团簇着。

庭院的主人，中纳言黑泽优一却无心欣赏，他站在房间中的桌案旁，盯着桌案上摆着的骷髅出神。

自从几月前从遥远深谷中枯死的樱花树下挖出这颗骷髅，他的头痛症就消失了，身体也比之前强健许多。

如果不是心中隐隐泛起的亲切感，说眼前的这个骷髅是他前世的头骨，黑泽是绝不会相信的。因为与其说这是人的骨骼，不如说这是一件精美的木雕工艺品，层层叠叠的木纹蔓延其上，看起来厚重又奇异。

“中纳言大人，好久不见了，之前早早离开，还没有祝您头痛痊愈呢。”

阴阳师奇异的声音从身后传来，他走路悄无声息，在黑泽身边静静站定。

看着桌案上摆放的骷髅，阴阳师唇角勾起笑容：“樱花妖虽然天真活泼，但又颇为记仇，中纳言大人这头痛之灾，怕不是前生对她们有所得罪吧。”

“山谷中的那只樱花妖......她是为了帮我。”

“无论如何，治了这头痛顽疾，总称得上好事一桩。”

“我，我不知道算不算好事，”黑泽将双手撑到桌案边，垂下了头：“头痛虽然治愈，却又因此增加了新的疼痛。”

阴阳师垂眼，看到黑泽的手边放着一张墨迹未干的誊抄纸，上边写着一支无题的和歌：

花从枝上落，飘散竟无常。花落随流水，空如泡沫光。

“如果您不介意的话，我给您讲讲我的故事吧，”阴阳师后背的白色发丝随着窗外吹来的风微微飘动：“记不清是多少年前了，我从因叛乱而四处逃散的流民中救出一个快被饿死的孩子，那个孩子心智纯善，天赋异禀，天生就该成为阴阳师。他能力特殊，不喜与人交流，直到他十四岁的一天，他告诉我，他好像交到了一个朋友。”

“他的朋友是个大家族的年轻武士，性情武学都是一等一的好，但有一点一直让人很困扰，他似乎有翻墙的坏习惯。”

“黑泽小子，”阴阳师自然而然地换了称呼，用指尖磕了磕誊抄纸的边缘：“以前你翻我院墙的时候不知抖落过多少樱花，如今倒是惜花怜花起来了。”

“您是……”黑泽绞尽脑汁回想着当时家仆告诉自己的前来拜访治病的阴阳师的名字，但脑海中始终一片空白，有的人的名字，本身就是一种咒语——“您是晴明大人。”

隐秘的希望在他的心中升腾起来，一向能言善辩思维敏捷的他几度张口，却不知该如何发问。

阴阳师对一切了然于胸，他示意黑泽捧起桌案上的骷髅，用指节在骷髅的额头上敲了敲：“百年前你就做过选择了，现在，如果你的心意和百年前一样没有改变，它就会像百年前那样把你带到他的身边。”

京中连夜传开了中纳言大人头痛虽愈，却因此疯癫了的传闻。

很多百姓看到那位俊美不凡的大人头发披散，衣衫不整，脚上穿着的木屐带子断了也毫不在意，甩掉木屐光着脚跑出了城，不知道去了哪里。

也许中纳言大人再也不会回来了。

黑泽不知道京都百姓之间流传的风言风语，他正光着脚走在山林里，手中攥着一颗据称是他前世的骷髅。

是攥着。自从他从庭院中跑出来，这颗骷髅就在一点点变小，如今只比一颗蜜桔稍大一些了。

骷髅并不能口吐人言，但黑泽清楚它一直在为自己指路。眼前的景物一点点变得熟悉起来了。

一群蝴蝶从他的身边飞过，它们上下飞舞，簇拥承托着一朵盛满了蜜水的花。

咔，手中的骷髅被黑泽加大的手劲握碎了，细碎的木屑从指间洒了出来。

脚底被碎石枯枝划破的伤口隐隐作痛，但他顾不得那些了，因为他的眼中映出了一朵蓬勃的，粉白色的云。

蝴蝶们欢快地向前飞着，很快飞进了庭院，飞到了树下的坐着的阴阳师身边。

黑泽在庭院门口静静站立，平复自己战栗的身体与急速跳动的心脏。良久，他深吸一口气开口——

“阴阳师大人，今晚的月色真美，不如让我来陪您品茶欣赏吧。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 1.樱花：桜，日语读音sakura
> 
> 2.法皇：落发出家入佛门的日本天皇。文中的花山法皇是指日本平安时代中期的一位十七岁即位，不满二十岁就退位出家的年轻天皇花山院，他因宠爱的女御藤原怟子去世而日夜悲恸哀叹，又被别有用心想要拥立怀仁天皇上位的藤原家哄骗，年纪轻轻就选择了退位出家。他是日本历史上一位“荒诞怪形，放浪形骸”却又文采不俗佛法高深的天皇，更因与鼎鼎大名的阴阳师安倍晴明处同一时期而带上了更多的神秘色彩。三岛由纪夫（《花山院》）与涩泽龙彦（《三个骷髅》）中都对他的生平经历情感变化以及他与晴明的交集做过一些设想，文中对于这位天皇的理解也多半受这两篇文章的影响。而文中引的那首“故友遥相望”的和歌确实就是他出家后在参拜熊野神的路上创作的。
> 
> 3.“花从枝上落，飘散竟无常。花落随流水，空如泡沫光。”这首和歌是平安前期歌人菅野高世的《东宫雅院见樱花散落御沟流水》，见《古今和歌集》二卷《春歌下》。
> 
> 4.樱花季时间短暂，单朵樱花的花期不过4-10天，绚烂一瞬然后凋亡，恍惚间脑海中就有了这个故事的雏形。很想在盛花期把这篇文发出来，这样，在盛开的樱花树下行走时，或许会想到这是深情的樱花妖在树梢上注视着他的心上人吧。


End file.
